


One Bar

by often_adamanta



Series: Reader Universe [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted at livejournal <a href="http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/208493.html">here</a>.</p></blockquote>





	One Bar

  
Liv lets her hips sway as she turns the last corner and moves into the downtown district. She's glad she choose to walk, to let the last tension of the day be coaxed away by the welcome heat in the air and the soft rhythm of her boots on the pavement. She doesn't come down here often, and she wants to enjoy it.

The neon lights of her destination glow crimson in the night, a single slash over the door with the words, 'One Bar' shining bright white next to it. Beneath that, in smaller letters, it reads, 'No Inhibitions, No Inhibitors'.

The bouncer at the door raises an eyebrow at the red ribbon circling her wrists, and she sends him a mental greeting. He smiles and waves her in the door, ignoring the groans of those waiting in line. Sensitives get first priority here.

She makes her way to the bar, letting her metal barriers thin as the last bit of stress melts from her shoulders, sensing acquaintances and strangers as she goes. It's so much better than it was even ten years ago, but there's nowhere else that she feels so comfortable in her skin, especially not in a crowd.

She's not surprised when she's approached while waiting for the busy bartender - she hardly ever buys her own drinks. He's not as gorgeous as some of the others she's noticed, but his smile is genuine. "May I?" he asks.

She reaches into his mind, reveling in the same thrill of being _allowed_ as the first time she'd found this place. His name is David, and his mind is open and warm. She smiles back and nods.

"What would you - oh!" He pauses as the bartender puts two of David's favorite brew in front of them without any words spoken and smiles again. "Handy, that. I'm David."

He doesn't make it a game of her guessing correctly or make a snide comment about how she must already know, which further impresses her. "Liv," she says and can't quite keep from beaming at him. She feels friendly laughter in her mind and teasing assurances that she looks ridiculous, but she doesn't care. This is going to be good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at livejournal [here](http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/208493.html).


End file.
